My First GWUNCAN Fanfiction!
by gwuncanlove13
Summary: After a bad breakup with Courtney, Duncan turns to Gwen for help. Secrets are revealed... And Duncan and Gwen will never be the same! Will Gwuncan survive this? Will they get married? Or will they die? Find out when I get my iPod back! (I had to add that sorry) Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. Some company in Canada does. I own only my lovely iPod :)
1. Chapter 1

"You're so controlling! You made a freaking list of all the things incorrect about me, why can't you accept me for me?!" Courtney and I were in a screaming match again, even after dating for a year and a half. I was starting to think we were just sucky for each other. "Because you're a juvenile idiot who only cares about his piercings!" She said. "Well if you don't like me why are we even dating, princess?" She glared at me. "Fine. We won't. Buh-bye, Duncan."  
I packed up my stuff and headed to the door. "Good riddance." When I got outside, I dialed Gwen's number. Lately she had been the only one I could count on. She didn't pick up, so I decided to go to her house, Trent or no Trent. When I got there, I rang the doorbell twice, and on the third time I heard Gwen screaming from somewhere in the house. "OK OK I COMING STOP RINGING THE FREAKING DOORBELL OR I'll- oh. Hey Duncan. What's up? Why are you at my house at 4 in the morning?" I grinned "Sorry, Pasty, but are you going to invite me in?" He asked. I yawned. "Door's wide open, Duncan." "Awesome, Gwen." I walked in and sat down on the sofa. Gwen looked at me. "You look awfully upset. What's wrong, Duncan?" She asked. "It's nothing..." I replied. She punched me in the arm. "Ok, ok. Courtney and I broke up. It's nothing big," I reluctantly said. Gwen just stared. "Pasty? It's nothing big. Stop staring at me." Looking down, she blushed. I couldn't understand why Gwen was blushing. I mean, I had been madly in love with her for a while, but she didn't like me, and she was dating Trent! "Gwen, look at me," I said. She slowly looked up into my eyes. For some reason, she had tears at the corner of her eyes. I started to ask why she was crying, but she automatically cut me off. "Trent and me broke up, and I don't really care. But on top of that, you say Courtney dumping you isn't that big of a deal. Duncan, you and I both know that you're lying! You care about her more than you let on. And you don't even care that I've been in love with you since Total Drama Action. You played me, lead me on to believe you loved me back, but you never did! And I know you are probably just getting freaked out by me saying this, but, Duncan? I love you!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Gwen stopped talking, her tears were coming more rapidly than before. Not even pausing to think, I kissed her right on the lips. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. She tried to pull back away from me, but I only let her go back an inch. Using my arms to secure her head where it was, I asked her what was wrong. "What... What about Courtney?" I smiled, let her go back and said "Courtney may be a princess, but she's not my princess. That has and always will be you, Pasty." Gwen smiled a little. "Really? I didn't know you had a sweet side, too." I grinned at her. She must not have been able to withstand any longer, because she pulled me closer and kissed me. And I'll admit she was a great kisser once she got into it. She pulled away after about two amazing minutes and asked if I had a place to stay. "Nope. Ms. C.I.T. kicked me out," I said. "You wanna stay here?" Gwen asked. I laughed. "Thought you'd never ask, Pasty." Now it was Gwen's turn to laugh. "'Course I did, Delinquent. Come on. I'll give you the grand tour!" With a smile, I followed Gwen as she got up and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to thank a guest for my first ever review! People like you are the reason my life is happy :) Thanks!**  
**I may not update all the time, but it's only because school is about to start up, and I might be busy. But I will update whenever I can!**  
**Hope you enjoy!**  
**Huggles,**  
**Dawn. :) (haha I love my signature)**

* * *

After Gwen showed me around most of her house, she showed me the room I would be staying in... with her. "It's nice," I said. There were sketches and paintings hung up all along the wall, and they were actually decent. She had a king-sized bed with black sheets, covers, and pillowcases. Her curtains on the semi-circle window were blue, and so was the carpet, which gave the room a nice homey feel. There was a couch under the window, and a desk by the black dresser and Gwen's bed. The desk had paper all over it, and there was a black notebook on top of the jumbled mess. At the top of the room, completing the look, was a black and blue crystal chandelier. "Thanks, Duncan. I'm glad you like it," she said, reminding me that I had spoken. I grinned. "Like the bed, Sunshine." At this, Gwen blushed, but said nothing. "Anyway," I said, "It's like six in the freakin morning. Why don't we get some sleep?" I asked. "Yeah... You're right Duncan." We laid down on the bed and cuddled up next to each other. My arm was behind her head, which was on my chest. I gently leaned my head down on to hers. "Good night, Delinquent," she said. I smiled at her old nickname for me from Camp Wawanakwa. "Night, Pasty."

* * *

**Hey guys! "I know what you're thinking/I'm thinking it too"! Sorry bout the short chapters... I'm running out of ideas, guys! I would love it if anyone would give me ideas for Chapter 4 of my story. Honest! If you read this story, please please please review. I'm not gonna be one of those people who won't write without reviews, but I just want to know what people like and don't like. duncney fans, sorry. But Courtney was abusive. Gwen is way better. I did like DUNCNEY in tdi though. Bear with me guys!**

**thanks to all for reading, I honestly appreciate it :)**

**huggles,**

**Dawn :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people. I decided to put this in... Kinda sweet, kinda sexy xD. I hope you guys like it. For all those people reading it, but not reviewing (yes I can see you) thanks for reading, but if you want something or someone to happen or appear in my story, review it or pm me... I will put in ALMOST anything you guys want in here, kay? Enough chatter! Read, Review if you want, Talk to me, people!**

**Huggles,**

**Dawn :)**

* * *

I woke up to see Gwen was still asleep in the same position she had been in when we had called it a night. I kissed her forehead. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's like," I paused an looked at the clock on her wall. "5 at night. We need to figure out what to do for dinner."  
She stirred and opened her eyes. "Huh?" She said groggily, looking around. When she saw me, she sat straight up. "Duncan? Why... Oh yeah."  
I laughed. "A bit slow in the morning, Sunshine?" I teased.  
She grinned at me, showing her front teeth, which were a white shade that shouldn't exist, it was so bright. "It's not morning. But yeah, I guess, Duncan. You woke up first, so where do you want to go for dinner?"  
I thought about it. I wanted to take her to a fancy restaurant, but would she like it? I decided on Olive Garden, and she agreed, which I thought was good. "Now turn around while I change, Duncan," she said.  
I pretended to pout. "Aww, Why, Gwenny?" I asked in my best whiney voice. She smiled. "Because, young one. Boys do not look at ladies while they change!" She pretended to chastise me. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned around. If I wanted her to trust me, I couldn't break that trust she already had in me. I mean, she let me stay at her HOUSE.  
"Ok, Juvie. You can turn around now, if you want," Gwen said. I turned around, and my eyes popped out of my head. She was beautiful in a black strapless dress and teal flats that matched her highlights. I thought it was too dressy for Olive Garden, but I didn't say so. I just said: "Wow, Gwen. You. Have got to be the most gorgeous girl I have ever had the fortune to lay eyes on."  
She giggled. "Thanks," she said. "Now if you want, I can turn around while you change...?"  
I pursed my lips while I thought about it. "Nah," I said. "I'm just going to change my shirt."  
As I took my shirt off to put a new one on Gwen smiled, and quickly put her hands over her mouth as if she didn't want me to know. Wow, I thought. This girl must love me.  
When I reached towards my suitcase to get another shirt, she stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Wait, Duncan," she said hesitantly.  
I looked her in the eyes. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
She looked down at her shoes. "Can... Can I try something?" She asked quietly. Ha. Gwenny was being shy. I nodded, and she came closer to me, to where we were almost touching. When I started to ask what she was doing, she shushed me by putting one of her pretty little artist's fingers on my lips. I looked at her questioningly and she took her finger down, only to replace it with her lips.  
While she kissed me, she took my hands and put them around her waist. Of course, I definitely wasn't going to complain. The girl of my dreams was making out with me and she was an excellent kisser, so hey. I just went with her lead.  
After putting my hands around her waist, she proceeded to run her hands up along my biceps, and then my abs and chest. I let go of her lips so I could breath, and she said she loved me.  
I was happy, and she seemed decently content with not kissing for now, so I, being my amazing self, started to kiss her neck instead; Something I had wanted to do since the day we met.  
"Duncan!" She shouted at me. I smiled against her neck, then I slowly moved my mouth to her ear.  
"Are you hungry, sweetheart? We should probably get going... I mean, I'm having fun and all, but I live here. We can do stuff like this whenever we want!" I whispered. She took her hands off my chest and nodded. "Sorry," she said, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.  
I pulled away from her, and got a shirt out of the suitcase. After I put it on, I went over to where Gwen was standing, waiting for me. I kissed her cheek, just because I couldn't help it. "Come on, Pasty," I said, grabbing her hand. Let's go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Tell me what you think, whether you like it or not, things you want to see, don't want to see, etc. just pm or review any time! :D Love everyone who reads this, you guys are amazing! **

**I need ideas for 5, guys! I'm all out!**

**oh yeah. I don't own Olive Garden. Just saying! XD**

**huggles,**

**Dawn :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like butterknives we're free! Haha total drama memory! Anyway, I'm having to think these up on my own! Come on, pm me what you guys like, dislike, and want! I need some help here! I'm honestly at a brain fart ;-; help? Anyway, I added some drama, as well as some trentney. Hope you guys like! **

**huggles,**

**Dawn:)**

* * *

When Gwen and I pulled into the parking lot, Gwen quickly tensed up. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked her, my voice full of worry.  
She couldn't say a word, just point. Well I lied. She could only say one word. "Courtney," she said, and pointed to a convertible that my ex, Courtney, and Gwen's ex, Trent, were now getting out of together.  
Deciding to ask Courtney how her life was going, I pulled my green camaro into the parking space right next to theirs. "It'll be fine, Pasty," I said to Gwen as she looked at me in horror. "Trust me?"  
She nodded and got out.  
"Hey, Princess, Elvis. You guys on a date?" I said as I walked around my car to where Gwen was standing 3 feet away from Courtney. I took Gwen's hand as I stood next to her.  
Courtney was smart enough to know when I was taunting her. "Oh shut up, Juvie. I'm not the one going out with a creepy goth boyfriend stealer," she said in retaliation.  
At that I decided to make a humorous remark. What am I if not funny? "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Princess. "He looks like one to me!" Gwen took the hand I wasn't holding and high fived me with it. "Nice one, Duncan!" She said.  
I smiled, but then Courtney, with Trent attached to her arm, stepped forward and slapped me. Trent, taking her lead, slapped Gwen.  
"Trent!" I said, and he looked at me. "It was ok for Court to hit me, but you hitting Gwen? No ma'am!" I punched his mouth. "I never want to see you lay a hand on Gwen again, you hear? She did nothing and if you disagree than take it out on your ugly girlfriend!" I said, and he nodded, clutching his mouth.  
Courtney seethed. "This isn't over, Duncan." Trent got in the car and Courtney slowly turned away to get in the car saying "Gothie's going down" over and over.  
After they drove away, Gwen and I looked at each other and laughed. "She's officially crazy," I said. Gwen nodded, and then gasped and clutched her right cheek, where Trent had backhanded her. "Sweetheart! Gwen, are you ok?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Lets just go inside, Juvie."

* * *

**mwa ha ha ha ha a cliffhanger! OI! The 200 of you that've seen this, give me some sort of response, guys! Juggles**

**huggles,**

**Dawn :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I would like to thank Webbaustin for reading my story and encouraging me to keep writing and working on it. That's why I've posted like 5 chapters today xD The usual Mumbo-Jumbo, review, pm, ideas, etc. Tell me what you think, guys! I honestly want to know. Sorry about the short chapters. RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Gwen and I walked into Olive Garden holding hands. After the host sat us to a table, we sat across from each other. We both ordered Mountain Dew and fettuccini Alfredo. While we waited for our food, I touched Gwen's cheek as lightly as I could. "Wow, sweetheart. There's a handprint on your face. I swear, if I ever see him again I'm gonna-"  
"Duncan, no! I wouldn't survive if you went back to jail! You're 19 now... They could throw you in prison," Gwen said, interrupting me.  
I leaned across the table and kissed her cheek where the centre of Trent's hand hit her. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."  
She smiled is I leaned back. "It's okay. Hey can I ask you a question, Duncan?"  
She had her serious face on... "Yeah, anything."  
She looked out the window as she spoke. "Okay, so you say you love me, but, I mean, are we dating? Exclusively, I mean. Like, are you my boyfriend?" She looked back at me, blushing.  
I laughed, and her face fell. "Date you?! Of course I...  
Will!" I said. She grinned and hugged me as tightly as she possibly could. "I love you, Sweetheart."  
She looked up at me. "I love you too Duncan. But if we're going to date, no planning and no Pookums. Okay?"  
I put on a poker face. "Of course not, Babe. Wouldn't dream of it!" Gwen laughed.  
Our food got to our table, and we didn't really talk while we ate. When we were done, we got up, held hands and walked back to the car.  
On the windshield of my beautiful car was a note. "You both had better watch your backs. Trent and I will be coming for you when you least expect it. Goth Girl, you'll be first. -Courtney. P.S. Duncan, don't you ever call me Princess again!"  
Gwen looked at me after she read it. "Oh no!" She said, starting to cry.  
I kissed her on the lips. When I pulled back a moment later, I convinced her that I would never let anything happen to her.  
Ready to be home, we both got in the camaro and I drove slowly to Gwen's house.  
When we got there, I shut and locked the front door, just in case.

* * *

***Chris Voice* Well that's it for this chapter. Will Courtney extract her revenge? Will people review and give me ideas? Will I stop acting like a Sierra? Can I get any more gorgeous [xD]? Find out next time on Total Drama Fanfiction!**


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**This ought to be good... webbaustin: mwa ha ha ha ha **

* * *

Suddenly I heard a noise. "Who's there?" I asked. I stood up and walked to Gwen's closet where I saw her hanging by her neck with cuts all over her and her lips missing. Suddenly I turned around to see Courtney smiling and holding a butcher knife. "Your turn Duncan" she said.

Then she killed me.  
The end!

* * *

***cries*** **I made gwuncan die!**

**I am so sorry guys!**

**BAHAHAHAHA Y'ALL FELL FOR IT! OMG. It was a prank. But it's cuz I need more reviews guys. Please?**


	8. Update

**Ok guys here's where I sing I'm sorry by Bridgette, but I really do need more reviews... I know there's not many people reading this, but please... I need you to review it and tell me what you think. Pm me any ideas you have. Courtney, however, is not really. Gonna kill Duncan. Or Gwen. But I'm open to almost everything else! Come on guys!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I'd like to again thank webbaustin for her support! :D And to decided to be nice and make a... Erm... Romantic chapter. It kinda hints at some grown up stuff that Chris can't talk about with 16 year olds. Anyway, PM me for ideas, and if you want them to... Uh... Continue what they're doing, let me know! Love you all!**

* * *

Once we were safely inside, Gwen ran upstairs to our bedroom. I cautiously followed. When I got to the room, I spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands glued to her face. It looked to me like she was crying, so I came and sat next to her.  
"Gwen, stop crying. I'm here. Shh," I said. She jumped like a mile into the air.  
"Duncan. Oh. Hi," she said.  
I kissed her forehead. "Shh I'm here, babe," I said. When I parted my lips from her forehead, she gasped and pulled my head down to hers so she could kiss me.  
About a minute later, she leaned back. I looked at her. "Why...?"  
She shushed me. "Duncan, I just need it right now, okay?" She asked.  
I could only nod. She smiled and took of my shirt, so my chest and stomach were now bare. I grabbed the hem of her dress and looked at her to ask permission. She just smiled as if to say "of course dimwit"  
I lifted the hem of Gwen's dress and pulled the delicate material over her head and threw it on the floor. I gently pushed her down so she was laying down on her back on the bed, and looked at her. Damn, she looked amazing. Now I was wearing my shorts, and she was only wearing her underwear **(HAPPY NOW, LILY? :P)**. "Gwen... Wow," I said.  
Gwen blushed, an I kissed her cheek, the one Trent slapped. I kissed a line over to her ear and said, "Pasty, are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded, unable to speak.  
Taking the yes as what it was, I kissed a line down to her neck and stayed there. Her back arched beneath me and her breathing started to get heavier. I laughed against her neck at her reaction, but then I, too, lost my breath when Gwen ran her hands up and down my back. She was making me lose control without even trying!  
Two can play at that game.  
I started moving down again with my mouth until I was at her shoulder. Then I kissed back to her neck, and slowly took her bra off while still kissing her.  
She gasped when her bra came off, but then I kissed her mouth, hard. She responded with a moan, and I ran my tongue along her lips, trying to get he to let my tongue in. When she opened her mouth, I explored her mouth with my tongue and she explored mine with hers.  
After about 5 minutes, she stopped the kiss. "I let you take off my bra," she said. "So now you have to take off your pants. It's only fair." She really did want this!  
I slipped out of my shorts, so I was wearing just boxers. Then I leaned over her ear so I could whisper. "Babe, If I take off my boxers, will you show me the rest of your amazing body?" I asked.  
She blushed again but nodded. I took off my boxers, grinning at her. She blushed even darker when she saw me. "My turn," I said. Turning to her, I slowly slid her underwear **(you owe me now Canada xD) **down and off. I whistled at what I saw. "Mm-mm-mmm," I said. "You look freaking fantastic, Sunshine!"  
She smiled at me. I grinned back, and then I laid down on top of her, securing my weight with my elbows on either side of Gwen's body. We were so close that we were ALMOST touching but not quite.  
I leaned my face extremely close to hers and said, "Happy now, babe? I am." She nodded, and I kissed her.

* * *

**I am so evil :3 but you guys love me xD any who, please give me a response! Will Gwuncan keep this up? Will court kill them for real? Find out next time on Total Drama... Oh whatever xD**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm like the evilest person ever. I'm going to discontinue this scene and go to one a month later. Long story short, Gwenny is preggers. I can't take all credit though. The idea crane from a good friend of mine, webbaustin. She asked for it, and I wrote it. See? If you request, i will do my best :) anyway hope you all enjoy! 3 thanks to the 330 views. You are amazing!**

* * *

I walked into Gwen's room and something feels off. I looked around, and there was a queasy feeling in my stomach that made me turn around and try to walk out of the door. As soon as I turned around, a blindfold was tied over my eyes and I was hit over the head. Everything went black.

When I came to, I was handcuffed to Gwen's bed and the devil herself was standing over me.  
"Courtney? What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. Then... I looked down. "AND WHERE THE FREAK ARE MY PANTS, BITCH?"  
Courtney just laughed. "Duncan, I'm going to break your heart the way you broke mine. You had sex with Gwen, and by the time she gets here, you'll both be heartbroken!"  
I started to yell at Court, but she tied a ball gag in my mouth. I glared at her. In response, she slapped me. "Listen here, Juvie," she said in a low and menacing voice. "Either you do me and enjoy it or Trent will kill Gwen before she gets here. Understand?"  
I realised if I said no, she would kill the girl for me. So what could I do? I closed my eyes.  
About an hour later, after Courtney had done every sex move possible to me, I heard Gwen downstairs in the living room. "Duncan? I know you're home," she said.  
Courtney glared at me. She forced me into a 69 position while I wished I could talk to Gwen. I knew I had to act like I enjoyed her foul little taste, so I pretended she was Gwen, even though I hadn't done oral with Gwen before. It was a little easier, until Gwen, my baby, walked in to the room.  
I heard her gasp and then her tears, even over Courtney's disgusting moaning. "Duncan! How could you?" My baby asked.  
Of course, Courtney replied. "He's mine now. Thanks for keeping him warm, gothie."  
I heard Gwen's sobs as she ran down and out the door. As soon as the door slammed, Courtney got off of me and kissed my neck. "Well done, Duncan. I will untie you in 12 hours. Bye, Delinquent. Have fun thinking about how you've scarred your little whore for life! Oh and by the way..."  
When she finished her sentence about what would happen to Sweetheart now, I yelled at her and tried to get free, to no avail. I finally have up and sighed. It's all my fault. All my fault.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**next time on total drama Fanfiction ;D**


	11. Another update

**Okay... This is just an update for those of you who are reading. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO PUT. So please please PLEASE review like my friend does on every chapter. Or pm me. honest, I need ideas. So I wanna see some more contact goin on here. Kay? And I hope you do because it's 3:30 in the freaking morning.**


	12. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry I left you guys at a cliffhanger xD But here's the next chapter. Lily, this is mainly for you because you decided to chastise me for the cliffhanger. This chapter is in Gwen's personality, mainly because Duncan is, at the moment, in a locked situation. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! :D **

* * *

I was walking along the sidewalk while my tears made my cheeks bleed from the cold. I rounded the corner into an alley, and I saw someone by the wall.  
"Hey babe," said an oddly familiar voice. My hand flew up to my right cheek, where he had slapped me a month before.  
I swallowed. "Trent," I said. It was all I could get out.  
He smiled his ugly smile. "Yes. I know what you saw. Can I tell you a secret? Me and Court did that! We set you guys up. She forced him, and now I'm going to force you, Gwenny," Trent said maliciously.  
The tears came faster now as I tried to run. As soon as I took a step, he grabbed my wrist as hard as he could. "Oh no you don't. You're MY bitch now. If you don't cooperate, Duncan goes into a permanent sleep."  
I stopped, my eyes growing larger and larger. "No, Trent! Don't hurt him! Please," I said. The word please came out as a whisper.  
He shrugged, and then he ripped my clothes off. He handcuffed me to a dumpster and proceeded to take his clothes off. When he started to do me, he shouted: "Is your Duncan THIS good? Huh, babe?" He slapped me harder than the month before, and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Duncan with Courtney, an image that would haunt me forever.  
I woke up to him pinching me all over. I tried to scream, but his hand was firmly on my mouth. "There you are, sugar!" He said. "Welcome back. Now you are going to suck me for 20 minutes, like you mean it, and then I will cut you loose and we'll be done here."  
I nodded, relieved that it was almost over. If only I had known what else was in store for me that night, who knows what I would've done?  
When the 20 minutes were up, and I was tired as hell, Trent took out a knife. "Trent-" that's all I got out before my ex boyfriend told me he was going to cut me loose.  
He cut everywhere. My wrists were bleeding, he cut my face, my stomach, my unmentionable parts, my legs and the bottom of my feet.  
"Now, Gwen," Trent said, treating me like I was HIS baby. "Courtney and I will leave you and Duncan alone for one year, and if you guys don't break up, we will kill you. Ok?"  
I nodded, and he let go of me. Before he ran off, he unlocked my handcuffs.  
Once I was SURE he was gone, I remembered Duncan. I tried to stand, and then realised why Trent had cut my feet. Shit, I thought as I fell to the ground. But it was Duncan, so I had to.  
I realised I was still naked, so I threw my ratty clothes back on and stood up, ignoring the intense pain. It's Duncan, I thought, and I started running.

* * *

**Okay, so I get that we're in a dark part of the story but thanks Lily for giving me a conflict I could work with! Love you, my Canadian friend! (Nh) *cyberhug* anyway, review or pm me ideas, mah people! wuv joo, Me ;)**


	13. Chapter 10

**I know I have been writing A LOT. But I have nothing better to do. By the by, this chapter is NOT THE END. ;) If you guys want to know what happens, PM me or review with your ideas. I want to know how YOU GUYS think it should end! :D **

**anywho, I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

About 2 hours after Courtney left, I heard the door slam. Uh-oh, I thought. But when I heard the light sound of someone running up the stairs, I smiled. Gwen came back for me!  
The bedroom door flew open, and suddenly my sweetheart was standing in front of me. I smiled, and she slapped me. After she slapped me, I looked at her. Like, actually LOOKED at her.  
Gwen's hair was a tangled mess with nature stuck all up in it. My eyes traveled to her face, and I saw she had a very big, very purple hand mark on her right cheek. Her eyeliner was smudged an her lipstick was gone. I could tell she had been crying.  
My eyes traveled further down still, and I saw that her clothes were torn to shreds an she had bruises and cuts all over her body. And I mean ALL OVER.  
I opened my mouth to ask what happened, but before a word came out, Gwen winced and fell onto me. "My feet," she said weakly. I looked at the bottoms of her feet. They were torn up and bloody with cuts.  
My eyebrows narrowed. "Unlock these handcuffs," I said, "so I can help you."  
She nodded, got up, and took the key from the dresser and set me free. The moment I was free, I sat up. My arms ached very badly, so I stretched them as high as I could. Before I knew what was happening, Gwen had slapped me in the face, and then she had crawled on my lap and laid her head on my chest.  
Dumbstruck, I stroked Gwen's hair with my left hand. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore cheek with my free hand. Of course, compared to the pain she must have been in, I was in Heaven.  
She turned her swelling face up to mine. "Trent said it was your fault. That Courtney used you to get at me so Trent could..." She broke off and shuddered. "But before that, he said you didn't love me. He said that you gave Courtney this plan to hurt me," Gwen said.  
I couldn't take it any more. I kissed her swollen lips. "Why can't you trust me? Courtney used me to get at you so Trent could use you! Gwendolyn, I love you more than anyone or anything else," I said. "And Courtney said that if I didn't do that disgusting thing, she would kill you. I couldn't bear to lose you."  
Gwen smiled. She reached up to wrap her hands around the back of my neck so she could kiss me, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell back. I caught her and checked her pulse. "Crap," I said out loud. Taking Gwen's iPhone off the dresser, I called 911.  
My baby, my love, my Gwen-  
She was dead.

* * *

**i love writing this xD**

**Cliffhangers. That's just what I do B) **

**Thanks for reading! Respond to me what you want to happen at the hospital!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! Sorry to leave you guys hanging (lily) but I had to actually THINK FOR MYSELF! Anyway, hope you like it. Sorry it's short... A longer one coming next!**

The ambulance was there about 5 minutes later. I had been attempting to give Gwen CPR the whole time. As the doctors loaded my Gwenny onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, they asked me questions.  
"What happened here?"  
"Someone mugged her."  
"How old is she?"  
"18."  
The questions were mostly boring, but I answered every single one as best as I could. When they were done, I got into the ambulance and sat by Gwen's stretcher. If I had never taunted Courtney, Gwen would never have been hurt.  
As I looked into her eyes, I just thought, I'm sorry.

Two weeks later:  
I sat by Gwen's hospital bed every minute of every day. I didn't leave to eat, drink, and I didn't sleep. At about 4:30 in the morning on the 14th day of Gwen being in a coma, I saw a flutter in her eyes.  
When we had first arrived at the hospital, they thought she wouldn't make it. It took an hour of trying, but the doc finally got her stable. Of course, I had to threaten him every step of the way. But Gwen survived! Thanks to me.  
Most of her cuts were deep. The cuts on her feet would scar, and she couldn't walk on them for a month.  
Her face had a cut along the edge of her right cheek that would never completely heal. Her beautiful body now looked like a giant bloody bruise. But I knew she was my soul mate, because she still looked amazing to me, and I wanted to murder Trent.  
Her eyes opened, bringing me back to the real world. "D-Duncan? Are you here?"  
I ran over to her bed and kneeled beside her. "Yes, baby. I haven't left the whole time. You were out for 2 weeks."  
She moved over, then winced. "Gwen?" I said.  
"I'm fine. It just-" she broke off and coughed. "Hurts. Come lay with me, please?" She noticed my hesitation. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you," she said, stroking my bruised cheek. "But no matter how much it hurts, you'll always be the one for me. I love you." She started crying. "Please," she added in a whisper.  
Giving up my defences, I climbed onto the bed and kissed her forehead.  
She smiled and leaned into me, putting her hands on my chest as we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 12

Aww **So Sweet!**

**Anywho, I would like to thank two people:**

**webbaustin: Merci beaucoup d'être mon premier ami ici, Lily. Vous avez été agréable, et vous avez été m'aider à apprendre le français. Par ailleurs, c'est en français parce que je pensais que ce serait doux. Même si je dois utiliser Google Translate! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, mon ami canadien. Je t'aime! (And I am slowly learning. Just give me a year and i will be fluent ;D) Oh, and I mean every bit in French! :)**

**BlackHairandBlueEyesPrincess: STOP TRYIN TO STEAL MAH MEN! JACE WILLIAM AND JAMES ARE MINE, ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA! Anyway, thanks for talking with me... It's been great! LONG LIVE BAILACEIAMES! Haha I feel clever... *stares at you* YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! *backs away slowly***

**Anyway, hope everyone likes Chapter Twelve of my story! **

**Buh-bye!**

**Au Revoir! (Lily, did I spell that right?)**

* * *

About 6 weeks after Gwen and I were in the hospital, we were back to our normal lives. Working, eating, sleeping in the same bed, and all the other things couples do.  
Well, I was. Gwen quit her job. She was traumatised, and on top of that she still had cuts an bruises all over her. She wasn't in much physical pain, but she was ashamed.  
On my 3rd day back at work, I called Gwen at 2:30 pm. I was worried because we hadn't touched or kissed since before the hospital. The thought had just crossed my mind that maybe she hates me now.  
She didn't pick up the phone.  
I took off early, at 3, so that I could go home and talk to her.  
When I got to our house, I unlocked the door, went inside, locked it, and hung my keys up in the key box. "Pasty," I yelled. "I'm home!" When I got no response, I rolled my eyes and walked up to our room. I slowly creaked open the door.  
The real reason Gwen was so upset is that, because of Trent hurting her, she lost the baby. She had really wanted a baby girl named Cher. And when Trent cut her, he murdered not only my girlfriend's soul, but also our baby.  
Gwen was laying in the centre of the bed on her back, with her hands clutching something, fast asleep.  
Watching Gwen sleep is something I could do all day. She slept very quietly, and she looked like a 14 year old without all the stress in her face. I pulled up a chair and sat by the bed and just watched her sleep until 7.  
When she woke up, she looked around the room. When her eyes met mine, I smiled. She gasped, looked down at the object in her hand, and back at me. Blushing, she put it in her bra.  
"Hey, babe," she said, clearing her throat. "How long have you been watching me?"  
I looked at my hands that were in my lap. "Around 4 hours."  
Gwen stared at me. "4 hours?" She asked. "You must really want to either marry me or do me. Or both."  
I chuckled. "Making jokes I see," I said. I was not ready to admit that I wanted either one, even though I wanted both.  
She smiled, then sat up and patted the spot beside her. Seeing that she still liked to talk to me, I sat by her, as close as I could.  
"Juvie, I'm sorry I've been kind of ignoring you lately. I love you, I really do," Gwen said.  
I moved so that I was sitting in front of her. "I love you too, Sunshine." I said. Then, for the first time in 6 weeks, Gwen kissed me. I kissed her back, but when she broke the kiss, I didn't stop her. "Gwen, can I see something?" I asked.  
She nodded, so I stuck my hand down her shirt, being ever so careful to not hurt her, and grabbed the thing she had been holding out of her bra. She blushed when she became aware of me grabbing the trinket.  
I pulled it out, and looked at it. It was a small, golden locket. "May I open it, sweetheart?" I asked. She bobbed her head up and down and sighed. I carefully opened the locket to look at what was inside. There was a picture, from before Gwen got hurt, of me kissing her cheek. I suddenly realised what it was from.  
"You kept a shot from the never before seen Total Drama Island scene of me and you?" I thought she had gotten rid of this pic when I gave it to her, back at Chris's crappy summer camp.  
Pasty blushed scarlet and nodded. It was that moment that I knew I didn't care what she thought, I was going to try and marry her. "I'll be right back, babe. I have to run some errands," I said.  
She smiled an nodded. On my way out the door, I grabbed 5 thousand dollars.  
I sped to a jewellery shop. "Welcome to-"  
I cut the lovely saleswoman off. Normally, I'd have seduced her, but instead I told her I needed the nicest engagement ring they had.  
After about 2 hours in the shop, I was finally back home. "Gwenny? Come on, I brought McDonalds."  
I patted the beautiful black box in my pocket as she walked down the stairs. "Nice," she said. "Way to spend a lot of money!" She was just teasing, but I did spend 5 grand today...  
We walked to the dining room, and I sat down the food. "Gwen?" I asked. She turned her whole body to face me. I got down on one knee and said, "Gwendolyn, my sunshine, my sweetheart, there will never be another girl for me. It would complete my life if you would answer this one question." I took out the box and opened it. "Will you marry me, Gwen?"


	16. Sorry Guys!

**Sorry I haven't been posting... Im really really busy and have minimal internet access right now. Forgive me, guys?**


End file.
